fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat X: New Generation
Mortal Kombat X: New Generation is an anime fictional story created by Justin Clark, and it is based on the latest events of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. This story takes a huge twist of all of the previous Mortal Kombat franchise after the events of Armageddon, when half-god Edenian warrior Taven saved both realms of Earthrealm and Outworld from the emerging apocalyptical battle royale of Armageddon. Now the Emperor of Outworld Shao Kahn has evil plans to create a dark-purple vortex that resembles a portal, that could merge with the realms of Earthrealm, Outworld, Edenia, and Seido the Realm of Order. Table of Contents: *Characters *Storyline *Kredits Main Characters: (Earthrealm) *Liu Kang *Kitana *Jade *Sub-Zero *Rain *Ermac *Cyrax *Nightwolf *Sonya Blade *Li Mei *Kenshi *Raiden *Fujin *Johnny Cage *Kira *Tomahawk (new fighter) *Sindel *Ashrah *Nitara *Sareena *Kung Lao *Frost *Shujinko *Kai *Taven *Blaze Main Villains: (Outworld) *Shao Kahn *Quan-Chi *Reptile *Mileena *Scorpion *Baraka *Jarek *Hotaru *Smoke (cyborg ninja) *Mavado *Tanya *Noob Saibot *Kobra *Daegon *Sektor *Reiko *Shinnok *Dairou *Kia *Jataaka *Drahmin *Moloch *Sheeva *Motaro *Kintaro *Goro *Metal Grandmaster Storyline: "Throughout the universe, the warriors were growing too strong and numerous for the realms to handle. The warriors' powers threaten to utterly destroy the fabric of the MK universe. Upon the scene, the Elder Gods demanded a safeguard to be put in place to absorb the kombatants' insatiable bloodlust. In an enormous crater in Edenia, these warriors clashed in a single battle royale between the Forces of Light and Darkness that would threaten to rip apart reality and bring about the Apocalypse. Without warning, a mysterious pyramid rises from the ground, and the tip bursts into flames, attracting the warriors' curiosity to see what it was. The kombatants fought one another to get to the top, while Blaze, the gods' firespawn revealed himself to them. The firespawn was created by Delia, a powerful Edenian sorceress, and the mother of the main character Taven to destroy each fighter that would threaten him in order to save the realms from Armageddon. This would be the warriors' last battle, their last chance to prove that they are worthy of surviving, while many others will die. This will be the final battle for Mortal Kombat, the battle that will determine the fate of the realms. It was not destined for this battle to comfined in the clutches of Shao Kahn's Outworld forces, against Earthrealm's best finest warriors after Armageddon. The Edenian half-god warrior Taven have defeated his brother Daegon in Mortal Kombat; and the firespawn Blaze appeared in front of him and told him that in order to save both Earthrealm and Outworld from Armageddon, he has to kombat the firespawn himself in a final Mortal Kombat battle, before the rest of the fighters down below of the pyramid do get a chance to climb up to the Pyramid of Argus, and challenge him to a Mortal Kombat battle themselves. Shao Kahn manages to somehow survive the onslaught of the battle royale, and escape back into his fortress of Outworld to recover; while the Earthrealm warriors manages to defeat the Forces of Darkness in their outputed battle for centries, and wait for Shao Kahn to make a return to try to conquer Outworld, while taking over Earthrealm, rule into Edenia once again, and take over Seido the Realm of Order."- These are the words of Raiden. Kredits: © 2011 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc, All Rights Reserved. NetherRealm Studios, the Netherrealm logo, MORTAL KOMBAT, the DRAGON LOGO, and all related character names, and elements are registered trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. WB GAMES LOGO, WB SHIELD; trademarks & © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Based on the "MORTAL KOMBAT" video game franchise, created by Ed Boon. Mortal Kombat Music is owned and created by Dan "Toasty" Forden. Character Art Design created by Steve Beran. Background Design created by John Vogel. Background Illustration Design created by Tony Goskie. © 2001, 2011 Clark Anime Fictional, All Rights Reserved. Anime character art styles of any kind are registered trademarks of Clark Anime Fictional. All trademarks are copyrighted by their respective owners* “How to Draw More Manga” book created by, Katy Coope. © 2003, 2011 Scholastic Books, All Rights Reserved. © 2003, 2011 D&S Books Ltd, All Rights Reserved. Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Fiction Category:Anime